Recent studies indicate that alcohol consumption is regulated by several interacting neurotransmitters, including the dopamine and serotonin systems. In a randomized double-blind design, chronic alcoholic outpatients will receive L-DOPA or L-5-hydroxytryptophan, both with the peripheral decaboxylase inhibitor carbidopa or placebo for a 1-year period. During this year, alcohol cunsumption, liver function, craving for alcohol mental status, psychosocial functioning, and compliance with medication will be assessed at regular intervals. Prior to entry into the study, after 3 months, and at 1 year, the following procedures will be conducted to measure drug effects: (1) behavioral evaluation; (2) determination of concentrations of drugs, monoamines, hormones, and peptides in blood and cerebrospinal fluid; (3) orthostatic changes in heart rate, blood pressure, and plasma norepinephrine concentrations; and (4) assessment of plasma vasopressin response to saline infusion. Changes in alcohol consumption will be related to biochemical and behavioral parameters.